Bleach: Halloween Special
by Gady
Summary: Rukia is trying to scare Ichigo for Halloween. But shes not very good at it. Ichigo is getting fed up with Rukia trying to scare him every two seconds! What will he end up doing? For this Halloween special, I will be posting a mini one-shot per day. R
1. BHS: Day One

**BLEACH HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. **

**A/N: Okay are you ready for this? This is my Halloween Special! This will be a mini series of Halloween one-shots, BLEACH STYLE!!!! Each day up till Halloween I will be posting a one shot based on Rukia's attempts to scare Ichigo! They all kinda tie up in the end… I have got them all written up and ready to post. So I will post them according to how many reviews I get on the previous chapter. I'll post one each day, but how soon is up to you! So read, have fun AND HAVE A BLEACHY HALOWEEN!**

**-Gady**

**PS. You should check out my other ffic! **_**Realization**_**! It's awesome, or so I hear…. **

_Day one:_

"Kuchiki-san what are you going to for Halloween?" Orihime asked Rukia, in class four days before the celebration.

"Halloween? What's that?" Rukia asked intrigued. She had figured it was a weird human holiday. She loved learning about weird human holidays. But Ichigo constantly ignored her inquiries. She had yet to think of asking her buxom friend.

"Kuchiki-san doesn't know what Halloween is?!" Orihime asked in shock. "Well it's a very special time when everyone cosplays and pretends to be someone else and you get to go house to house ask for candy and you get some free candy, its called trick-or-treating! All sorts of yummy candy like gummies, Pocky, rice crackers, yukan, chocolate, toffees, litchi candies, plum candies, and so much more! If you're lucky you might get a jar of bean-paste! Which taste REALLY yummy with strawberry Pocky!" Rukia noted not to mix bean-paste and Pocky. "People usually decorate their shops and house in celebration! It's also a very scary time of year where people want to get scared by scary things for fun, like ghosts, monsters, vampires, and other scary things." Orihime counted off each thing with her fingers as she went on, with a large smile on her face as a reaction to Rukia's.

"Oh! So that's why there are so many black and orange things everywhere!" Rukia's eyes grew bigger with each explanation Orihime had to give on Halloween. Rukia was delighted with her new revelation. Would Ichigo cosplay? She wondered what she could cosplay as. Maybe as the human's idea of a ghost. All she would need is a white sheet… How much candy could she get… hmmm….

*******

By the time school was over Rukia was hardly able to contain herself. She wanted to ask Ichigo so many questions about the strange holiday.

"Ichigo are you excited?" she asked as soon as they began walking back home.

"For what?" Ichigo asked dully, sounding anything but.

"What do you mean for what?" Rukia asked appalled. "For Halloween of course! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She cackled in a creepy voice that sent shivers down Ichigo's back, while crossing here arms in front of her chest and throwing her head back.

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes at the petite shinigami, just assuming that she would get over the whole Halloween thing if he left it alone. He was wrong. Very wrong.

*******

Later at dinner, Rukia was asking Ichigo's little sisters about scary stories and their past Halloween experiences.

"Ichigo use to scare us all the time when we were little!" Yuzu said nostalgically. "But he doesn't any more; it used to be so much fun! He was the master of scary. But it all stopped when he started high school; that's when he became mean." Yuzu told Rukia.

"I'm not mean, I just grew up!" Ichigo protested.

"I bet it wasn't hard to scare you guys with that ugly scowl he always has on!" Rukia mocked, taking another bite of curry. The table erupted in laughter at Ichigo's expense.

"Yeah he would scare us all the time. Yuzu and I would try and get'em back but he would never fall for it." Karin added in an unemotional voice.

"I bet I could scare you," Rukia pointed a chop stick at Ichigo.

"What? You scare me, I don't think so. If my little sisters couldn't what makes you think you can?" he said, challenging the raven haired midget.

"Yeah you sure about that? I think I could scare you! And make you scream like a little girl" Rukia said now pushing the chop stick in to his chest.

Ignoring the chopstick Ichigo continued, "I'd sure I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine you on"

"Fine. You got till the day before Halloween to try to ACCTUALLY scare me. And if you can't then you must surrender all your Pocky to me!" Ichigo smiled thinking of all the Pocky she had stored, and he soon would get.

"And if I scare you then you have to come trick-or-treating with us!" Rukia countered.

"Deal." Ichigo said sure of himself.

**A/N: hey guy I hope you enjoyed! Review!!! I know it was short, they all will be, sorry! I really look forward to posting the next chapter, that's when they scaring will begin!! I hope you liked it. So leave a review and I'll post faster! YAY!!!**

**Four days until Halloween.**

**-Gady**


	2. BHS: Day Two

**A/N: so I only got 1 review, *tear* so you guys got a late update, so HA! I would say sorry for updating late, but I'm not so I won't. I wanted to say thanks to ****SunsetRainbow**** for reviewing, and ****chocobojockey16****, ****SplitToInfinity**** , ****SunsetRainbow**** , ****Jeschura**** for subscribing and a special thanx once again to ****SunsetRainbow **** for adding to fav stories! **

**REVIEW & Enjoy!**

**-Gady**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or Halloween **

_Day 2:_

"Ichigo!" He ignored her.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia said

the boy was currently tying his shoes getting ready to go to school. Rukia flew about the house looking for her own shoes, trying to get ready for school as well. She had woken up late that morning and was now blowing up a storm in order to make it in time to leave for school with Ichigo, rather than leave by herself. Ichigo didn't understand why she was rushing to walk with him; she never minded walking with or without him.

"Ichigo!" She called again this time from the bathroom, "Get me my bento box, and put it into my bag!"

"Get it yourself! What the hell are you doing in there for so long!? You should be done now!"

"I'm putting on makeup!" he noted the slight odd excitement ion her voice. Huh. Weird, Rukia never wore makeup. Why was today so special?

"Whatever, just hurry up or I'm gonna leave without ya." Ichigo mumbled in the general direction of the bathroom. He went to the fridge to retrieve her lunch. He grabbed the small box and headed to the door were next to it laid Rukia's school bag. He opened the bag only to find a Halloween themed Chappy bunny staring up at him. The doll seemed to be dressed up as a vampire, or something. He figured this from the fangs and black cape. Underneath the doll Ichigo saw a small slip of paper peeking out. He pulled at the slip and opened it. In thick black jagged letters it read

**BEWARE OF MONSTER CHAPPY!**

**GOTTCHA ICHIGO! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Ichigo simply raised his eyebrows, and turned his head towards the bathroom. The door of the bathroom was partially open revealing Rukia's peeking eye. The door quickly shut closed when she noticed him looking at her.

Was this her attempt to scare him? HA! "Nice try Rukia," his voice rang loud so she could hear him well, even though he knew she was listening. "Actually, truthfully that was a suck-ass attempt to scare me. You'll need to try harder if you don't wanna loose your Pocky!"

"Oh! I'm gonna get you, I'm not even started yet!!!" She threatened from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, good luck with that! Are you done? You're making me late!?" He shouted. He was really starting to get pissed now.

"No!"

"Well I'm leaving; catch up if your short little legs will take you fast enough!" He yelled at her as he walked out the door.

*******

Ichigo could feel someone watching him as he neared the school. He was instantly aware of his surroundings. He felt around him for nearby riatsu. He didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, just the same bubbling riatsus of his friends. He could feel Rukia's especially close. He turned his head to look over his shoulder into the near distance. He didn't see anything. Hmmm… odd…

"Mmmmm." He heard an odd voice from behind him. He spun around to find the source of the noise. Nothing. "Mmmmm… Brrrraaaiiinssss!"

He looked down. In front of him was a gray-faced Rukia. Who seemed to have been standing behind him the whole time, but due to her shortness he did not see her when he first looked. Rukia was dressed up really odd, Ichigo noted. Her clothes were tattered and caked with dirt, she was missing a shoe, and her sock that was exposed had a hole in it, revealing her small toe, her hair was a complete and total mess. It was arranged all over the place. He noted a twig sticking up behind her ear. But the weirdest of all was the blue-gray tone of her skin. It seemed that she had used some sort of make up to make her skin look as if it were rotting. On her face she had a piece of plastic glass sticking out from her cheek and contacts on that made her eyes look like they were rolled into the back of her head, but her eyes were so brightly colored that you could see a violet outline around her contacts.

The whole sight made Ichigo wanna laugh.

"Don't tell me you're trying to scare me again?" he asked incredulously rolling his eyes.

She responded with "MMMMMMM BRRRAAAAIIINNNSSSSS!!!!!" Jumping on him in an attempt to bite his orange locks.

It took him a full five minutes of struggling to shake her off. As soon as she was off his back, he ran off sprinting towards the school. Rukia still playing zombie dragged herself to school, moaning "BRAINS!"

Throughout the whole day Rukia followed Ichigo like his shadow, in class she sat behind him moaning, "mmmmm, brains…" low enough for only him to hear and clawing at the back of his neck, making him jump and scream "STOP IT!" only to receive more stares than Rukia was receiving for her odd attire and behavior. She followed him to his locker where, when he opened it a shower of paper scrawled with death threats and woodland creatures massacring each other, obviously by Rukia's hand. She followed him to lunch and home. Throughout the whole day he had to keep enough distance between them so she could not glomp him. As she kept trying to do whenever she got close enough. All in all the whole day was rather disturbing. But all of her attempts to scare him failed.

**A/N: So have any of you heard of Uverworld? All of you who just mentally shook their head 'no' lied. If you didn't know they sing the second BLEACH opening, the best in my opinion! Anyways… I just got a bum-load more of their songs, and now got like 13 of 'em and makes me SOOO happy! Happy enough to share with you all how happy I am! And dude they are like TOTALLY awesome! **

**Any ways… I'm tired and want to go to sleep now… So you know the rules! Review and you'll get a fast update!**

**Happy Bleach-aween!**

**-Gady**


	3. BHS: Day Three

**A/N: srry its up so late! You guys did good on reviews! G2G! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Instead of waking up to the normal beeping of his alarm clock, Ichigo was rudely woken up to _oh sooo lovely _and LOUD sounds of moans, groans, and harsh whispers coming from under his bed. _What a fantastically wonderful way to wake up_, Ichigo thought bitterly.

Ichigo got up from his bed and stretched, ignoring the noises not really wanting to find out what was under his bed. He was really pissed at being woken up an hour earlier than usual, and was positive he would DESTROY the source of the notice if he found it; he was pretty sure it was Rukia trying to scare him, again, and did not want murder on his hands.

"I'm going to eat youuuuuu!" Rukia moaned from under the bed. Rukia grabbed his leg and pulled. HARD. Ichigo fell face first on to the floor, with a loud THUD.

"Oi! What the hell?! Let go of me." He yelled at her, shaking his leg, trying to make her let go. He looked at her small hand wrapped with an iron grip around his ankle, it looked strangely green, warty, and made of plastic.

She began pulling his legs under the bed; "I'm the boogie man I live under your bed!" he kicked his leg in protest; she then began scratching his foot, in response.

"Shit, that tickles!" he let out a barking laugh, "Stop, Rukia!" he said choking on his own laughter. He kicked his leg harder in a desperate attempt to free his imprisoned leg. He heard a loud thump, he had kicked her, and he got her hard on the head.

_Shit._

"Rukia?" he asked pulling her out from under the bed only to find her unconscious. "Sorry." He said smiling

_An hour later_

"Rukia time for school!" Ichigo called to her from the bottom of the stair steps.

"Coming!" Rukia called back she was wearing a large jacket. He didn't want to know why, so he didn't ask.

"Ready?" he looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," she swiftly walked out the door ignoring his questioning gaze, zippering her jacket higher and pulling on her sleeve.

*******

They were almost at school. Ichigo was actually starting to feel relief. He was afraid that Rukia would try to pull some sort of stunt like yesterday. But as for now it seemed unlikely. For now it was kind of calm.

Rukia suddenly shouted breaking the pleasant silence "Oh no! Look at that huge rock, Ichigo!" Ichigo looked at the floor all he saw a small pebble. She was sooo weird.

"Oh no I don't think I'm going to make it across the huge rock!" he stopped and turned to look at her in disbelief. She was talking about the pebble right? She took in a dramatic breath and let out a loud sigh and fell gracefully to the floor. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He had a gut feeling that this was another tick to scare him.

"Come on get up." He said to her.

"Help me up Ichigo! I think I……hurt my…umm………hand!"

"Get up yourself up!" he told her staring to walk again.

"No! _Help_ me get up!" she yelled at him loudly, causing a group of middle school girls walking on the opposite side of the street to look over at them.

"What an ass," one of the girls whispered loudly to one of her friends.

He sighed, growling under his breath "Fine." he walked back over to her. He extended his hand to help her up.

Giving him her hand he pulled her to bring her to her feet and over the damn pebble. Rukia gave a blood hurtling scream. Ichigo fell to the floor in surprise of her sudden scream and the fact he was holding a hand in his dripping in bright red blood.

"Oh My God! Rukia I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to pull off your hand!" he apologized quickly. His senses slowly returned from the sudden shock. Wait, it was physically impossible for this to have happened.

He the noticed he was covered in what he had previously thought was Rukia's blood. But it smelled strongly of tomatoes and sugar and it was a lot thicker than blood.

He looked at the hand in his, it was a fake. She had set him up. It was another attempt to scare him. That was why she was wearing the big jacket. To cover the ketchup bottle she was trying to hide. He glared at her.

"You were scared weren't you?" Rukia asked with a smile on her face.

"Rukia I've seen blood like a million times. I wasn't scared, I'm pissed Rukia. Do you realize that I have to go to school after this, right? I'm covered in fuck'n KETCHUP!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia who was rolling on the ground laughing.

Ichigo examined his clothes. It was mostly his shirt covered in ketchup. He began to wipe of the ketchup. Once they reached school his shirt was pink and he smelled like ketchup. This wasn't the beginning of a good day. Ichigo kept on telling himself throughout the day that all of Rukia's attempts to scare him were worth all the Pocky he would get. Plus he had been through worse.

*******

Ichigo had thankfully made it throughout the rest of the day unscathed. He had finished all his home work and taken a bath. He could go to sleep early today, to make up for his lack of it in the morning. The smell of the ketchup hadn't fully gone away. And it had been a long day and Ichigo was dead tired from all of Rukia's tactics. He got in to bed and closed his door. He was at the verge of sleep when he heard soft thumps coming from his closest. _Shit not again._

"Rukia, no more!" he pleaded. "No scarring me I'm tired, save it for tomorrow." Ichigo spoke to the closed closet door. He closed his eyes once again in an attempted to go to sleep, but was foiled once again.

"Now that it's dark, I can show my true self." Rukia said a slight lisp to her voice.

"Whatever it is Rukia, save it for tomorrow." Ichigo repeated his back to Rukia.

"I can't wait until tomorrow I'm hungry now!" said walking toward his bed.

"If you're hungry go down stairs and get some'th to eat." He said yawning.

"I'm not hungry for food I'm hungry for your blood!" Rukia said.

"You're hungry for, what!?" Ichigo asked tuning to Rukia who was know at the side of his bed, he sat up. "Rukia why are you dressed up like that? I can barely see you." Ichigo asked sitting up. She was wearing an all black cloak that made her outline fade into the still darkness of the night.

"I said I'm hungry for your blood!" Rukia said tilting her head and leaning in to bite Ichigo's neck. He froze completely. She bit him. Ichigo blushed furiously, and then fell unconscious.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked taking out her fake fangs. "Was I really that scary?"

**Review**

**-Gady**


	4. BHS: Day Four

**A/N: Oh My Gosh! You guys did really good with reviews! Thank you all so much! The reviews made me REALLY happy! Here is your chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ummm… I wish…**

Ichigo woke up thinking it was still the night before. He sat up quickly and stared waving his arms furiously. His eyes still closed

"Rukia! You're too close for comfort! Back away, and stop biting me!" Ichigo opened his eyes, waking from his nightmare, realizing what he had just heard himself say. He looked around his room Rukia was no longer biting him, thank god, or on top of him. Ichigo had found the whole situation to uncomfortable last night, which he believed resulted in his system shutting down.

_God, how embarrassing; it's just like what happened that one time with Nel…_

Dear lord, today was going to be the last day Rukia had to scare him. Today, he HAD to be prepared. Ichigo jumped out of bed, literally. He landed near his door and dropped to the floor looking for any signs of some sort of Hollywood monster. So far he was safe. He got up and got ready as far away from his closet as possible, just in case.

*******

He stuffed his back pack with any possible necessary supplies for today. This was the last day before Halloween, therefore Rukia's last possible chance to try scaring him before she lost the bet. So Ichigo was anticipated some sort of elaborate attempt that would fail, but was sure to be messy or get him caught up in some sort of reputation-wrecking scene. Both which he wanted to avoid

Ichigo gathered supplies he thought might come in handy in case of a sticky situation. A spare change of clothes, a water gun (in case she grew to spastic), a Chappy bunny that was supposed to sedate her after he sprayed her, and a large bar of chocolate (in case the doll failed its purpose). He felt slightly embraced by carrying a doll at the bottom of his bag, but it was necessary. Now ready for school and all other possible scenario he went down stair to get his jacket and shoes.

"Ready, Rukia? He called as he descended to the first floor.

"Yeah," she said out coming from the kitchen holding two lunches. "Here," she passed him his lunch. He felt slightly better that she was not dressed in some sort of odd attire. But he didn't let his guard down as he checked his lunch for anything out of the ordinary, like a shrunken head. He was safe, for now.

He put on his jacket and started putting on his shoe when his foot touched something soft. He looked in his shoe and found a small stuffed spider. He merely picked it up and tossed it aside.

_Did Rukia put this in here?_

It was so simple. Odd, maybe it wasn't her. He shrugged and checked both his shoes as a precaution, before slipping them on.

*******

It was lunch time. He, Rukia Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo were all sitting in their usual spot on the roof. So far nothing had happened, and Rukia was acting normal, in fact he didn't even get the feeling that she was up to something. This was the reason that Ichigo had moved the water gun into his pocket. He didn't want to get caught unawares.

"Ano… Kuchiki-san? What happened to Kurosaki-kun's neck?" Orihime whispered to Rukia, but it seemed like every one heard her. They all turned to look at Rukia and Orihime. Then their eyes wandered to Ichigo's neck.

Ishida burst out laughing, "Wow, Kurosaki, you're not even trying to hide it!"

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

"'Bout time, Ichigo…" Mizuiro said looking back to his phone.

"WHAT?!" Keigo cried, "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything anymore!"

"Look at Ichigo's neck, Asano-san" Mizuiro said without looking up.

"OH MY GOD! Ichigo! You've been a naughty boy!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Ichigo yelled in frustration, feeling his neck.

"Oh that," Rukia said looking at Ichigo's neck. "Oh that was me." A loud gasp escaped every one's mouth, except for Uryuu, who only laughed hard, chocking on words, "I knew it!"

"Well," Rukia continued. "It all started when I was pretending to be a vampire… I wanted to catch Ichigo before he fell asleep… You know, catch him by surprise? And when I was biting him I sucked like his neck 'cause I was really into it-"

At this point everyone's eyes were wide. And Ichigo finally understood what was going on. "RUKIA SHUTUP!" Ichigo yelled flustered, and as red as a strawberry.

"ICHIGO YOU'VE BEEN HAVING FUN WITH OUT ME?!" Keigo screamed bursting into tears.

"NO! No fun! That's not what happened! Rukia was trying to scare me by pretending to be a vampire!"

"Ichigo that's the_ lamest_ excuse I have ever heard. Why would Rukia be dressed as a vampire?" Tatsuki said rolling her eyes.

Rukia's brow furrowed. "What? It's true. Me and Ichigo had a bet to see if I could scare him before Halloween and if he won he would get my stash of Pocky and if I won he would come trick-or-treating with me and his family! And guess what?! I won!!!"

By this point Ishida's laughter stopped. He straightened himself, pushed his glasses further up his nose, and said "Oh…" he said in realization.

"You did NOT win!" Ichigo yelled. "Where the hell did you get that stupid idea from?"

"I did to! I won when you passed out from fright of my terrifying bite!" she protested

Ishida burst out laughing once again, "let me get this straight. You passed out when she got too close to you, huh?" he took Ichigo's stunned silence as confirmation.

"W-What?! No I was just… pretending to sleep so you would get off me! That does NOT count!"

"What?! Really? Oh…" Rukia sounded deflated and disappointed. "Oh my god! Then I lost half a day of trying to scare you! Damnit! Well since I lost that part of the day, can I have till tomorrow night? Until trick-or–treating time?"

"Hell no! I don't want to keep going through your lil schemes!" Ichigo said in disbelieve.

"I'll double the amount of Pocky if you win."

"Deal!" Ichigo agreed.

Another half day of pranks would be worth the mountains of Pocky.

**A/N: so there will be more tricks tomorrow! Yay! I'm curious, who do you guys think will win? Okay, so here is my dilemma. Tomorrow I have plans. But I still need to write the last chapter. And I REALLY want to have this done by Halloween. So you guy will either get the next chapter on time, cuz I wrote my fingers out night and day… or you will get this by Saturday. And I know that most of you will read this on Halloween cuz of my l8 update… again… so hopefully you will get a double update! So send me your encouragement in them reviews… if you were so kind…**

**Have a Bleachtastic Halloween!**

**-Gady**


	5. BHS:Day Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A/N:Sorry for the supper late update! Please read and review! Enjoy the last chapter of Bleach: Halloween special.**

Ichigo stepped into his house and admired the calm atmosphere. Rukia had gone to Orihime's house to work on their Halloween costumes together, for later. So the air around him was I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TYING TO SAY and still. Making him feel at peace, Rukia's spastic personality wasn't there to taint the quiescent mood. He believed she had a double personality disorder. Sometimes she was like a spastic monkey, other times she was cool and quiet, and he felt really comfortable around her presence.

This week had obviously been a spastic one.

Ichigo took a deep breath of the sweet air around him. He went up stairs deciding to take advantage of the lack of Rukia and take a steaming shower. He wasn't long in the shower when he thought he heard something. It sounded almost like a low humming noise. Ichigo strained his ears to hear past the running water. What he heard only confused him more.

"…" a muffled ghostly moan came from somewhere behind the shower curtain.

"What the hell?" he said to himself

The voice continued. "I'm going to kill youuuu! Leave my house or I will kill you when you least expected it! OOOOOOO" He then realized that Rukia must have come back and was trying to scare him once more.

Ichigo decide he'd hurry incase Rukia had gotten any ideas to stab him while he showered, from any horror movies she might have seen. He tried to reassure himself that the door was locked, but he knew deep inside that, that wouldn't stop her. Once he turned off the water he noticed the noise had stopped. He dried hand dressed in an eerie silence. He did a 360 degree scan to make sure she wouldn't pop out of nowhere. He decided to cheek down stairs for her. There he discovered a note on the table from Yuzu.

Ichi-nii, we went to the store to buy some

Halloween candy and treats! We won't take long.

Then later we're going tick-or-treating1

You can come if you want and dinner's in the oven

~Yuzu

So that's why the moaning stopped. Rukia must have left with them. Ichigo climbed up the stairs once again, deciding to tidy up his room before eating. He still hadn't made his bed from the morning. Ichigo slowly ascended the stairs. Ichigo entered his room, which was getting really messy.

_Might as well start with the bed._ Ichigo thought.

He extended a hand to his bed. The sheets shifted and began to move upward. Ichigo retracted his hand and stepped cautiously closer to his bed. He slowly moved his hand towards the sheets, every second his hand descended to the sheets felt like a minute. Ichigo noted his open window. Could it be some sort of animal? Like a raccoon. Or worse, maybe it was Kon. Once his hand was no more than a centimeter away from the sheets they began to rise faster and taller than any animal or Kon. He stepped back in surprise. The sheets continued to levitate off the bed. He looked around the room to look for anything that would explain this supernatural event. There were no strings pulling the sheet up or any signs of a ghost. Ichigo backed up further towards the door. With every step he took back the sheet only rose higher.

An idea struck Ichigo. He would get his bat and beat the sheets back on to the bed. That would teach the linen to mess with him. Just as he was about to grab his bat the bed sheet floated off the bed and began to charge at him. It also began to moan.

"What the hell?!" he yelled at the moaning sheets running out of the room.

"I'm going to eat your soul and kill your family if you don't leave my house!" the sheets moan as they ran after him. Ichigo made to the stairs. He automatically registered the voice to none other than the Kuchiki Brat's

"WHAT THE HELL, RUKIA?!" Ichigo yelled running down the stairs.

"You can run but you can't hide, I'm going to get-" the sheet ghost was interrupted by the wall. Rukia had managed to run blindly head first into the wall outside his door with a loud THUD. Ichigo who was now half way down the stairs began cracking up. Rukia had been knocked out cold as a result of her poorly thought out plan. He slowly climbed up the stairs, having to stop once for his inability to move because he was laughing so hard, and sat down next to the fainted Rukia. He lifted the sheets off her small figure and saw her sprawled against the floor, her eyes half way closed and a red mark on her forehead. His hand slowly moved to her forehead when the unconscious Rukia spoke ever so softly, "Boo." Her eyes completely closed after her last words. Ichigo jumped slightly at her words, he was sure she had been unconscious.

***

"ICHIGO YOU LOST FAIR AND SQUARE!" Rukia yelled at him at the top of her lungs.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, RUKIA," Ichigo replied just as loudly. "I was NOT running in fear! AND I WAS NOT YELLING IN HORROR! I was yelling at you!"

"That's not how I remember it! You were pretty much cryin' for your mama!" she snapped back.

"That's not right! You don't remember do ya? 'Cause you were knocked out!" Ichigo realized feeling the battle coming to a close in his favor.

"UHUH!" She continued to protest despite Ichigo's newly found evidence. "I SAW you crying and yelling with my own eyes! Are you trying to call me a LIAR Kurosaki?! Kuchikis don't LIE! Unlike other people I know!"

"Rukia, you had a sheet over your head. You couldn't have possibly seen me." Ichigo left her at lost for words.

"Ichigo, you bastard! I let you get away with this yesterday 'cause I thought it would be fun to get you a second time but now your cheating, AGAIN! That's not fair!" She bellowed furiously.

"Whatever happened yesterday did count! Plus you didn't even scare me! Not today and not yesterday! You can't even REMEMBER what happened! You couldn't even SEE! Rukia you totally lost! Face it! You owe me Pocky!" Ichigo was sure he had won, especially by the expression she wore. She KNEW she lost.

"NO!"

He simply stared at her.

"No!" she shouted again. This time there was defeat in her voice. "Fine you'll get your Pocky, but you're gonna pay Kurosaki Ichigo! I WILL have my revenge!" her voice was icy and threatening. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door. He tried to not let her word get to him. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of fore boding.

***

Ichigo was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. with his mountain of Pocky to his right and Rukia to his left. It was already getting late, the sun had set an hour ago, and Rukia had decided to stay home and watch horror movies with him instead of going out trick-or-treating with his sisters and crazy father. Which was fine by him, he didn't even mind sharing his newly won Pocky with her. In fact Ichigo was in a really good mood, he had found a way to erase the dreadful feeling that Rukia's threat had brought.

"SHIT!" Rukia squealed at his side jumping in her seat. They were currently watching Ju-On. _**(The Grudge)**_ It was a pretty freaky movie in Ichigo's opinion. Rukia seemed thoroughly engrossed and afraid of the images. Perfect.

Just as the girl in the movie was entering the haunted house (despite Rukia's mantra of "Don't go in, don't go in…) a loud crashing noise from up stairs. Rukia jumped a mile high in her seat and swore loudly.

"Ichigo what was that?" she asked worriedly.

"I dunno… I'll go check it out…" Ichigo pushed himself off the couch, only to be pulled back by her hand.

"Ichigo! Don't leave me alone! What if it gets you?" Rukia seemed to be thoroughly freaked by the movie. He couldn't otherwise explain her pale terrified face.

"Chill out, you'll be fine if you stay here, and I'll take the bat." He said grasping the bat he almost attacked her with. He left her on the couch, and headed up the dark stairs to the unknown threat.

Rukia waited patiently, no longer sucked into the movie. Instead she was at the edge of her seat straining to her anything from up stairs. The eerie music from the movie only added to her fear.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo's scream carried down the stairs, accompanied by a loud thud and another crashing noise. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ichigo yelled, another thumping noise.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia sprang from the couch and ran up the stairs to help her friend. She had barley reached the hall when she ran into a dark orange-haired figured. "Rukia! I told you to stay down stairs!" another tall dark figure emerged from his room.

"ICHIGO! LOOK OUT!" Ichigo heeded her words and dove to the floor, bringing down Rukia with him, both of them narrowly missing the swinging of a bat. Apparently the dark frightening figure had taken possession of Ichigo's bat, the one he took to protect himself.

Ichigo swiftly pushed himself off the floor and rammed into the figure causing the mysterious form to fall down the stairs- but not before grabbing a hold of Ichigo and taking him down with it. Both landed with a house-shacking crash.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried dramatically down the stairs her voice full of concern and horror.

A chorus of booming male laughter came from below. Confused, Rukia headed down the stairs to see what was going on. Halfway down, she stopped seeing the red tattooed head of Abarai Renji laughing his ass off alongside Ichigo, who had tears in his eyes. Her face brightened with enlightenment.

"Ichigo you freaking bastard!" this only caused him to laugh harder. It seemed like he was trying to say something, but he was laughing so hard that he only made his laugh sound like he was chocking. "I said you would pay, Ichigo! Renji!" her last word held the tone of a command.

Renji promptly stopped laughing and straightened up. As if hearing an order he answered her with a "Hai!" he turned to Ichigo, whose laughter was subsiding due to his confusion. "Sorry, Ichigo" Renji said before knocking Ichigo out with one solid punch to the side of his head.

"Well, Rukia I'm gonna be off. I had a lot of fun during this trip in the real world, I didn't only fight hollows... You humans sure are interesting… Anything ya want me to tell your brother?" he asked wiping off dust from his pants.

"What! I am NOT a human!"He only laughed. "Anoo… can you tell Nii-sama that I am fine and that I'll come see him in a few in a few weeks!"

Renji nodded, "Sure thing. And ummm… have fun?" he looked down questioningly at Ichigo's lifeless form. "Whatever you have planned just be sure to stay out of trouble." He sounded doubtful.

"Don't worry I will! Later Renji!" she replied casually.

***

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!!!" Rukia chimed cheerily. This was her forty-third time (she had been keeping count) saying that, and she still hadn't grown tired of saying it.

"RUKIA-CHAN! What a CUTE costume you have!" Chizurou sang. "What are you supposed to be? The grim reaper? Ummm… Kurosaki isn't gonna jump at me is he?" She looked down at the wagon Rukia had in front of her where a pale Ichigo laid in a mass pile of candy. He looked dead. But Chizurou didn't want to be taken unaware.

"Nah! Your safe! And yes you guessed right! I am the grim reaper! And Ichigo is dead! Inoue-san halped me make my robes!"

"LUCKY!" she squealed enviously. "Should I just drop the candy in the wagon?" Rukia nodded. After collecting her candy Rukia backed up to the street where she pulled out her bell and rang it loud crying, "BRING OUT YOUR DEAD!"

That night Rukia gained twice as much as Pocky than she had lost, Feeling victorious. It was all about the Pocky in the end.

**A/N: So what did you think? I liked how I ended this. Rukia takes Ichigo trick-or-treating with her but, she never really wins and he still gets his pocky so kinda like a win-win but Rukia gets more win. ^^ What was your favorite part and who ever guesses where the 'bring out your dead' part was from gets free pock. Sorry for the supper late update!!!! And this is kinda like a thanks giving thing too! If you live in America and celebrate that holiday, well anyways please review!**

**~Gady**

**P.S: If you want more of my writing and are an IchiRuki fan consider reading Realization.-thanks!**


End file.
